Date-Night Decisions
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Two rangers go on a carefree date with a very serious undertone. (Sequel to Fuzzy Fantasies, but can be read separately.)


_Disclaimer_ _: Really… you want me to say it again? Not mine, not making any money off it… unless you count that I wrote some of it during work hours instead of actually working._

 _Summary_ _: Two rangers go on a carefree date with a very serious undertone._

 **Date-Night Decisions**

'Come on, we're going out,' Zhane said, appearing in her bedroom doorway.

'Okay, just give me a moment to change,' Ashley smiled, happy to get away from her chemistry homework for a while.

'Nothing too fancy, something comfy and casual is good enough. I'll wait at the jumptubes,' Zhane informed as he left and the door slid shut behind him again.

Ashley changed out of her uniform and into a pair of shorts, yellow spaghetti top and a white blouse. She grabbed her purse and walked to holding bay with a smile. Her expression turned confused when only Zhane was there. 'Where's Andros?'

'Working,' Zhane shrugged. 'We're going out just the two of us.'

'Oh,' Ashley said, slightly disappointed.

'And you're paying, because I don't have any Earth money. I'd take you to KO-35, but that would be a bit of a downer right now.'

At this Ashley had to laugh. 'Where are we going?'

'That's a surprise,' he winked, walked up the steps to the jumptubes and stood in front of the silver tube. 'Ladies first,' he gestured. 'We're taking my cycle.'

Air rushed passed them as Zhane opened the throttle on his bike. Ashley sat behind him, pressed flush against him, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. The adrenaline rush was exciting and terrifying at the same time and she had a feeling Zhane was smirking at the tight hold she had on him.

'Not that I don't appreciate you taking me out or anything, or you making me take you out or whatever,' she said, knowing the headset in their helmets would make him able to hear her no matter how much sound the bike and wind were making. 'But why are we leaving Andros behind?'

'Because you go on dates with Andros all the time while I'm with the rebels and we go do a date like thing when I visit and you also give me some alone time with Andros. But if we're serious about making this work out, we'll have to work on our relationship too.'

'How so?'

'Well, I do like kissing you, but it still feels like I'm kissing Andros's girlfriend. As long as it feels like that, this is doomed to fail. So I figured we'd go on a proper date, just the two of us, maybe it can start like feeling I'm kissing _my_ girlfriend.'

Ashley smiled at the answer and gave him a squeeze to let him know she appreciated the sentiment and honesty. 'And what, may I ask, do you think makes a proper date?'

'Having fun, holding hands, kiss a little, maybe make out some, whatever we feel comfortable with doing,' Zhane shrugged.

'Hey, keep this thing straight!' Ashley exclaimed, tightening her grip. 'I doubt Andros will let us go on any more just-us-dates if you crash this thing.'

Zhane's laughter filled her ear and he shook his head. 'Don't worry, I know how to handle this thing. And if you haven't noticed yet, it has an autopilot. It's programmed to kick in and keep the cycle from crashing.'

'Very comforting thought,' Ashley grumbled. 'Even the designers of your cycle didn't trust you on it.'

Zhane laughed once more and pulled the cycle into a dark ally. 'Okay, this is where we ditch the costumes and go on as two normal teens on a date,' he informed her. 'It's only a little way to walk from here, Deca picked it out especially.'

'You had Deca plan our date for you?' Ashley giggled.

'Of course not, but she is good at scouting out good locations for teleporting and demorphing,' Zhane grinned as his suit disappeared in a shower of silver sparkles.

'And why couldn't we just teleport straight here? Or just stay in Angel Grove for a date? You wouldn't have needed Deca to scout out allies for you.'

'Because I figured you haven't been telling everyone about our little arrangement. Do you really want to explain to your classmates on Monday why you were out on a date with Andros's best friend while you're supposed to be dating Andros?'

'Point taken.'

'It's this way,' Zhane gestured.

Ashley followed him and they walked side by side down the street in silence. After a few minutes she reached out and caught his hand. He looked at her surprised for a moment, but then smiled and twined their fingers together. The air grew saltier, indicating they were moving closer to the ocean. Soon sounds drifted on the wind towards them. Ashley gasped when they turned the last corner and she was overwhelmed by a show of lights and sounds.

'No way,' she breathed.

'Yes way,' Zhane laughed. 'Can you imagine dragging Andros to a place like this?'

Ashley giggled and shook her head.

'Come on, let's go have fun and forget about everything else for a while.'

Zhane dragged her along down the boardwalk.

An hour later they were sharing a pizza, staring out over the ocean. Zhane had an arm lightly resting around her waist and Ashley was leaning against him some.

'Thanks, Zhane,' she muttered. 'This is perfect.'

'Well, after all that psycho stress lately, I figured we deserved a night out,' Zhane smiled at her. 'Oh, you've got some cheese…' he started, half raising his hand to point. Ashley wiped at her cheek and Zhane laughed. 'No, right here,' he grinned and leaned in. Ashley's breath caught in her throat as he touched his lips to the corner of her mouth, running his tongue over it for good measure. 'There, all gone.'

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and quickly looked away. A mischievous grin spread over her face when she spotted a game and tug into her purse for some money. Once she fished it out, she thrusted it into Zhane's hand and pointed to the game. 'You wanted a proper date? Well, when you take a girl to a carnival, you're supposed to win her a price at one of the games. Let's see how good you are at popping those balloons,' she challenged.

Zhane matched her grin and nodded. 'You're on.' A few minutes later her offered her a large yellow, cartoonish duck. 'So, what now?'

Ashley looked around as she hugged the stuffed toy close, biting her lip. Her eyes light up and pointed. 'We haven't been on the Ferris wheel yet.'

'Looks boring, but okay, if you want to,' he shrugged.

They got in line and when it was their turn to board, Ashley gave the attendant a puppy dog look. 'Could we get in just the two of us?'

The attendant looked between the two of them and grinned. 'Of course.'

Zhane looked at Ashley confused as they got on. It was pretty busy and people in front of them had been sharing their gondolas with others. Ashley just winked at him and sat down.

'What does a Ferris wheel _do_?' Zhane asked as the wheel started turning again.

'Well, during the day it gives you a wonderful view of the area, but since it's dark you'll see much less. The lights are pretty enough to see, though. Kinda like that night we went startgazing on that hill over Angel Grove and looked down at the city.'

'If it's like that, why are we on here?'

'Ferris wheels are also good for making out,' Ashley answered, shifting closer to him.

'Ooooh,' Zhane grinned, catching on. He wrapped his arms around her. 'Are you sure? It's only our first date after all.'

'Yeah, I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable with something and I expect you to do the same.'

Zhane nodded before gently pressing his lips to hers. Ashley returned the kiss, tangling her hands in his short hair. Boldly she ran her tongue over his lips. Zhane hesitated only a moment before granting her access. Their kiss slowly heated up and Zhane shirted in his seat so their bodies were pressed closer together. It wasn't until Zhane's hand slipped under her shirt and rested on the small of her back that Ashley gently pulled back.

'Too much?' Zhane asked gently, slightly out of breath.

'Yeah,' Ashley breathed, settling against his side and lay her head on his shoulder. 'It's only our first date after all.'

Zhane chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, resting his head on top of hers. They enjoyed the view while catching their breath. When they were let out again, the attendant shot a look at Zhane's messy hair and winked at them. 'Hope you enjoyed the ride,' he called after them.

'What do you want to do now?' Zhane asked as they slowly strolled down the carnival holding hands.

'Well, we've had our fun. How about we take a stroll in the surf to add some romance before we head back?' Ashley suggested.

Zhane lead the way to the end of the boardwalk and down into the sand. They halted a moment to take of their shoes, and in Zhane's case his socks too, before going down to the surf. After a few yards of simply walking, Ashley pulled away and ran a bit ahead. Zhane watched as she stopped and kicked up the water, giggling like a little kid. He smiled at the sight and felt his heart swell at the carefree sight.

When he came close enough, she kicked some water at him. 'Oh, now you're going to get it,' he grinned. It was dark enough that no one spotted the two pairs of shoes floating to rest in a dry patch of sand not far away from them, then Zhane gave chase. He caught up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, spinning them around.

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry,' Ashley shrieked.

'Let's sit down a little while,' Zhane suggested. 'I don't quite feel like going back yet.'

They found their shoes and dropped down in the sand, staring out at the moon hanging over the ocean. Their shoulders were touching, but this time, neither made the move to get any closer.

'Ash?' Zhane asked quietly after a while.

'Yeah?'

'Are you and Andros…'

Ashley caught his unspoken words and shook her head. 'No, we're not. Are you?'

'No,' Zhane answered. 'Do you want to?'

'Yes.'

Both fell quiet for a while. Unsure if they should continue this line of conversation, but also knowing they had to talk about it at some point.

'How is that going to work anyway?' Ashley asked eventually.

'What?'

'With the three of us.'

'Well… uh…' Zhane stuttered uncomfortably.

'I don't mean it like that,' Ashley laughed, breaking some of the tension. 'It's just that… I want to sleep with Andros. The moment hasn't been there yet, but when it comes… And I'm guessing you're asking about it because you feel the same. But… the "us" is the unknown factor in that. I want to sleep with Andros, but I'm sorry, I don't want to sleep with you.'

'Well, that puts our relationship in perspective,' Zhane sighed.

'Again, I don't mean it like that. You've been with Andros before and I've been with Andros a while, but we've only really just got together. I'm not saying I don't ever want to sleep with you. I'm just saying I'm not ready to consider sleeping with you yet. Compared to our individual relationships with Andros, the two of us have some catching up to do in the relationship between us.'

'Yeah,' Zhane agreed. 'I guess the question that rises is. Are we allowed to sleep with Andros separately or is there a ban until the three of us can be together.'

'I vote for the first,' Ashley said after a moment of consideration. 'I want that first time to be special and uncomplicated. Plus, it will keep the pressure off of our relationship. We won't feel forced to go too far too soon if we don't feel like it's keeping a halt on our relationship with Andros.'

'Let the individual relationships grow at their own pace,' Zhane nodded. 'I think you've got a good point there. And I wouldn't want that pressure to ruin your first…'

Ashley laughed and shook her head. 'I'm not a virgin anymore, Zhane,' she giggled, nuzzling his shoulder with hers. 'That first time wasn't exactly ruined, but it wasn't perfect either.'

'Then why did you mention it being the first time?' Zhane looked at her confused.

'Because I think every first time having sex with someone is supposed to be special in some way. It's the first time you bare yourself completely to that person. Even if you think you know what's coming, you don't. I know not everyone shares my view about that, but yeah. When we get there… I don't think I'd want Andros involved with us either.'

Zhane looked at her for a while, considering her words carefully. 'I like your view.'

'When are you going back to the rebels?' Ashley asked, suddenly changing the subject.

'In the morning,' Zhane sighed.

Ashley caught his hand and gave it a squeeze. 'Sometimes I'm glad you're there. I get to pretend this situation doesn't exist and Andros is all mine,' she admitted softly. 'And then you show up and I see his eyes light up. Or you do something totally sweet like taking me on a wonderful date and I'm glad we _are_ working it out. You taking me out tonight tells me we're doing the right thing and we _will_ make it work if we put in the effort. You got the right idea. It's not just about Andros with us, it's about just us too.'

Zhane leaned over and gently captured her lips in a slow kiss. 'Feels a little less like I'm kissing _his_ girlfriend now too,' he muttered.

'Come on,' Ashley smiled, pulling away slightly and putting on her sandals again. 'Let's find a safe place to teleport and go back.'

'Don't want to ride again?' Zhane grinned.

'Next time. Right now, I think our boyfriend might start to feel a little left out and he deserves some attention too before you leave again. When you come back again, I'll take you to a movie for our second date and we can take your bike again.'

'I guess you've got a point there and I'll keep you to that date.'

They slowly made their way back to the same ally they arrived at. Ashley had her arm linked through Zhane's and she rested her head on his shoulder. Back on the Megaship they looked at each other and smiled.

'We should go inform Andros about what we've decided, shouldn't we?' Zhane asked.

'Since it involves his sex-life too, that might be a good idea,' Ashley agreed. 'Deca, where is Andros?'

'Andros is on the bridge,' the AI answered instantly.

'Why do we even bother asking?' Ashley giggled as Zhane dragged her along.

He stopped just before they reached the bridge and looked her deep in the eye. 'For the record, sometimes I hate that you get all this time with Andros alone while I'm away at the rebels. Then I remember I've had years with him while you've only had months. It doesn't make it easier, but it makes me feel a little better that I've had him longer. And then I come here and you welcome me with open arms and never complain and I feel bad that I forget what a beautiful person you are, inside and out, and I hate that you haven't been around much longer. Because you're a mini sun and you make the world around you a little brighter just by being.'

Ashley hugged him as tightly as she could manage. 'Thank you. Thank you for being honest and totally romantic.'

Zhane hugged her back and held her close for a while. Then he pulled back and turned to the bridge. Ashley followed close behind him.

'Andros!' he yelled as he walked through the door. 'Listen up, Ashley and I have decided you're allowed to sleep with us.'

'Do I get any say in this relationship?' Andros asked exasperated and swirled around in his chair to face them. His expression turned confused when he took in their attire.

Ashley and Zhane looked at each other before turning to face him again with identical mischievous grins. 'No,' they replied in unison.

'Why did I know you were going to say that,' Andros sighed. 'And why are you dressed like that? Where have you been? And _what_ is that thing you're holding?'

Ashley looked at the duck she still held and smiled. She moved around Zhane and skipped over to sit in Andros's lap. 'Zhane took me on a date to the Santa Monica boardwalk and won me this stuffed animal,' she explained. 'Don't feel left out, you'd've hated it. Anyway, we were talking…'

'Again…' Andros teased.

'Well, we do seem to come up with the best ideas that way. Anyway, we were talking and concluded that I want you and he wants you, but we don't want each other. Not yet anyway.'

'So instead of letting that leave us all sexually frustrated,' Zhane grinned. 'We decided to not wait for Ash and I to want each other. You get to sleep with us individually, if you want to, and we'll let you know when we're ready to see how this whole thing works with the three of us together when we both feel comfortable with that.'

'In the meantime, Zhane and I will be going on dates without you so we can work on the relationship between the two of us.'

'Just not in Angel Grove so things won't get weird and Ashley gets uncomfortable questions from her classmates.'

'You've got this all worked out, haven't you?' Andros smiled fondly at them.

'We're serious about making this work. We'll all have to make sacrifices and compromises like any other relationship. But if we put in the effort, we believe something beautiful is waiting at the end of the road,' Ashley said, leaning against him.

'Though I think you get the best end of this deal,' Zhane commented.

'Just like I did the last time you two talked,' Andros smirked.

Ashley stayed in Andros's arms a moment longer, before pulling back and placing a quick kiss on his lips. 'Now, if you two would excuse me,' she said, hopping up. 'I'm going to take a shower and get back to my chemistry homework. I've got to spend some quality time with Zhane before he goes back to the rebels, now it's your turn. I'll see you two in the morning. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' she waved as she left the bridge.

'Did she just tell us to have sex together?' Andros asked confused.

'No,' Zhane laughed. 'She's telling us to have fun and that means you getting out of that chair and off this bridge. If, and I mean _if_ that having fun should create a moment where we think we might have sex together, we shouldn't waste it. She's just taking a step back for tonight and allowing us some alone time, since she gets alone time with you whenever I'm at the rebels.'

'You really talked through everything, didn't you?' Andros shook his head, but let Zhane pull him out of his chair.

'No, but enough to read between the lines and establish a workable situation without having to have another one of these talks for a while. As much as it helped and cleared things up… I've decided I really don't need to know what goes on between you and Ash and I believe she feels the same. Even in a relationship of three, some things are private.'

'I don't believe you two know how lucky I am to have the both of you,' Andros sighed.

'Don't you forget it,' Zhane teased. 'In time I will love Ashley the way I love you. And I feel like she could do the same. Maybe we'll never love each other as much as we love you, but if tonight was anything to go by, she's an easy person to fall in love with. I mean, what's not to love?'

'Yeah,' Andros agreed. 'I'm sure we'll find something though.

'Sacrifices and compromises,' Zhane replied. 'They're needed to make any relationship work. We know each other's flaws and still love each other. I'm sure we can handle Ashley's flaws too.'

Andros nodded as they walked hand in hand to Zhane's room. They were right, their relationship would take work and it would probably get harder at some point before it would get better if they'd finally managed to win this bloody war. But if Ashley and Zhane were confident they could make it, he was more than happy to believe in a future for them.


End file.
